Navidad de recuerdos
by EtherealSighs
Summary: La Navidad es tan especial que te puede hacer sonreír e, incluso, llorar. Escrito para el reto "Solsticio de Invierno" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Muñeco de nieve

**Note. **Nada de esto me pertenece, es de la magnífica Jotaká (si fuera mío muchas cosas cambiarían)

Este fic participa en el _Reto solsticio de invierno _del foro _La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

.

* * *

**Muñeco de nieve.**

Levantarse en la mañana de Navidad tarareando es ya casi una tradición para el Sr Granger. Su sonrisa ilumina todo su rostro y sus ojos parecen brillar verdaderamente felices. La Sra. Granger no puede resistirse a la imagen de su marido entrando en la cocina con un pijama de renos mientras tararea "Dulce Navidad" y corre a abrazarle con fuerza, a depositar cariñosos besos en sus mejillas, mientras él rodea su cintura con las manos y la alza un par de palmos por encima del suelo para después comenzar a dar vueltas con ella por toda la cocina. La risa de la Sra Granger se mezcla con el villancico y el olor a tortitas y a café recién hecho inundan la cocina y no hay momento para sentirse triste o afligido por las facturas o por alguna cosa parecida, porque ese día es especial, porque es navidad y…

Porque Hermione tiene siete años y les observa, sonriendo, desde el marco de la puerta, con sus pies descalzos encogidos, mientras su pijama de guirnaldas mantiene calentito su pequeño cuerpo. El Sr Granger, nada más verla, sonríe aún más ampliamente y comienza a cantar a todo pulmón otro villancico, da igual el que sea, lo único que importa es que su pequeña está riendo a carcajadas mientras corre hacia ellos con la clara intención de unirse a ese baile tan raro que por poco tira al suelo el desayuno que con tanto amor ha preparado la Sra Granger.

Los tres ríen y son verdaderamente felices y no hay nada que pueda enturbiar esa felicidad. Al menos por el momento, se dice el Sr Granger mientras, y después de haber dejado de bailar, se sirve un buen plato de tortitas y una buena taza de café. Hermione le mira desde el otro extremo de la mesa, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cuando termines de desayunar, abrimos los regalos que Papá Noel ha dejado bajo el árbol, ¿vale?-la naricilla de su pequeña se contrae en un pequeño mohín, que al Sr Granger le parece encantador, y antes de que pueda añadir nada más Hermione ya ha empezado a comer tortitas con verdadera calma y educación. El Sr Granger no puede evitar reír por lo bajo al ver el esfuerzo que hace su pequeña para aparentar tranquilidad y no impaciencia que es lo que demuestran sus ojos cada vez que se vuelven hacia la puerta, hacia el salón, hacia el árbol de navidad que no hace mucho decoraron entre los tres. Es divertido ver como Hermione intenta comportarse como una adulta y no como una niña, que es lo que es, por lo que el Sr Granger no puede evitar comportarse como lo hace y antes de que Hermione o la Sr Granger puedan reaccionar él ya les ha quitado el plato del desayuno de delante y se ha puesto en pie, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Ya desayunaremos luego…¡Vamos a abrir los regalos!-por un instante juraría que el rostro de su pequeña Hermione se ilumina de pura felicidad, pero es incapaz de saberlo con seguridad pues antes de darse cuenta la alborotada maraña de rizos de su hija ya ha desaparecido por el quicio de la puerta y la figura de su mujer está haciendo lo mismo en esos momentos.

-Se la ve verdaderamente feliz-murmura la Sra. Granger mientras él entrelaza sus manos con las de ella para ir juntos al salón, donde Hermione les espera, sentada en frente del árbol, esta vez sin molestarse en ocultar su impaciencia.

-¡Vamos, papi!- el Sr Granger sonríe abiertamente y se dirige hacia su hija, sin soltar la mano de la Sra. Granger, que tampoco ha podido evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su hija.

-Es feliz-dice el Sr Granger mientras mira a su mujer de reojo y ella sonríe como solo ella sabe y el día de navidad parece aún más bonito de lo que es y…

-¡Papi, este es para ti!-Hermione le tiende un paquete pesado y voluminoso y él no puede dejar de reír al darse cuenta de que es el mismo libro que él mismo ha regalado a Hermione y ella, al darse cuenta, secunda las carcajadas de su padre mientras su madre les fotografía.

-Los recuerdos siempre hay que mantenerlos-el Sr Granger está convencidísimo de que su hija, que ahora mira a su madre con admiración, va a atesorar esas palabras durante toda su vida. Está seguro de ello porque él va a hacer lo mismo.

El papel de regalo cubre casi todo el suelo de debajo del árbol y su pequeña hija no deja de acariciar los lomos de sus libros nuevos como si fueran el mayor tesoro que una niña pudiera tener. A él y a su mujer les hubiera gustado regalarla alguna muñeca, un vestido quizás, pero ambos saben que su pequeña no es como las demás niñas. No, ella jamás desearía tener cosas tan superficiales.

La han educado bien.

-Muchas gracias-los delgados brazos de Hermione rodean de pronto su cuello y el Sr Granger, sentado en el suelo, no puede ni quiere evitar abrazarla, así que bajo la atenta mirada de la Sra Granger ambos se funden en un cálido abrazo que dice mucho más que las palabras.

-Oh, mira cariño. Ha nevado-la voz de la Sra Granger devuelve tanto al Sr Granger como a Hermione a la realidad y ambos corren hacia la ventana para comprobar, no sin cierto asombroso, que es verdad, que ha nevado y que su jardín está cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve que tardará varios días en fundirse.

-Vamos fuera a jugar-comenta entusiasmado el Sr Granger y la Sra Granger por toda contestación, sube al piso de arriba a por los abrigos y a por las botas de nieve para los tres. Y así, una vez equipados contra el frío del invierno, la familia Granger sale corriendo al jardín.

La pequeña Hermione sonríe abiertamente mientras el Sr Granger intenta caminar por la nieve sin caerse. La Sra Granger se abraza a sí misma mientras sigue los pasos de su marido, mientras la risa parece titilar en sus ojos, que no dejan de observar la figura de su pequeña hija, que corretea al lado de su padre.

El Sr Granger le revuelve el pelo y se agacha para coger nieve y, bajo la penetrante mirada de Hermione, le da forma hasta que la masa de nieve se convierte en una pequeña bola y entonces el Sr Granger comienza a hacer rodar la pequeña la bola por la nieve del suelo. Rueda que te rueda, casi por todo el jardín, hasta que consigue una bola de proporciones considerables, casi tan alta como su pequeña hija, y cuando da por finalizado el proceso deja descansar la bola en un lado del jardín y ayudado por la Sra Granger comienza a hacer lo mismo, rueda que te rueda, por casi todo el jardín, hasta que consiguen crear una bola un poco más pequeña que la anterior. Ambos sonríen mientras cargan con ella hasta la otra bola y una vez allí, colocan la más pequeña sobre la grande, a modo de cabeza. Luego tanto el Sr como la Sra Granger comienzan a buscar palos y piedras para poder decorar a su creación, seguidos muy de cerca por los ojos de Hermione, que no deja de observarles y cuando ambos le dan la espalda sonríe, con dulzura, y sin que ellos la vean…

-¡Mira, Hermione!-el Sr Granger le da los últimos retoques a su obra maestra y aunque le falta nariz, la creación sin duda tiene su encanto, y no es porque la hayan hecho su mujer y él, sino que…

-¡Papi!-el grito de su hija le hace girar la cabeza casi con brusquedad y lo mismo le pasa a la Sra Granger, ambos preocupados por si a su pequeña le ha pasado algo, pero lo que se encuentran es algo totalmente distinto y es que Hermione ha copiado a la perfección lo que antes hacían y ahora sonríe verdaderamente contenta mientras les mira, esperando una respuesta por parte de (él) ellos.

-Hermione, cielo, es precioso- la Sra. Granger es la primera en reaccionar y sonríe a su hija como sino existiese un mañana, solo como las madres saben a hacer, y no duda en acercarse a ella para besar su mejilla con infinita ternura mientras el Sr Granger…Bueno, él simplemente no puede dejar de sonreír como un estúpido mientras sus ojos van de su hija al _muñeco de nieve_ que ella ha hecho y que descansa junto al suyo, como si ambos muñecos fueran un reflejo de ellos mismos.

Y justo en ese momento es cuando el Sr Granger se promete no olvidar jamás de los jamases la sonrisa de Hermione, que corre hacia sus brazos con los ojos brillando por la felicidad que parece embriagarla para refugiarse en el cálido abrazo que solo el Sr Granger puede proporcionarla.

Promete no olvidar jamás de los jamases esos muñecos de nieve que adornan su jardín.

.

**end chapter one.**


	2. Lazo de Navidad

**Note. **Nada de esto me pertenece, es de la magnífica Jotaká (si fuera mío muchas cosas cambiarían)

Este fic participa en el _Reto solsticio de invierno _del foro _La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

.

* * *

**Lazo rojo de navidad.**

Han pasado muchos años desde esa Navidad tan especial, tantos años que a Hermione se le antojan como siglos o algo así y se dice una y otra vez que tiene que centrarse, que tiene que dejar a un lado los recuerdos y el dolor (la marcha de Ron quema su alma) y estar pendiente únicamente del chico que agarra su mano con fuerza mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

-_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

La voz de Harry consigue que salga de su ensoñación y como toda respuesta agarra su mano con toda la ternura que guarda dentro de sí (se sorprende al comprobar que aún le queda algo). Harry le devuelve el apretón y Hermione se siente un poco mejor, si es que eso es posible en esos horribles tiempos que corren.

Con las manos entrelazadas salen del cementerio y las luces navideñas vuelven a iluminar sus ojos. Los de Harry tristes y rojos por las lágrimas lo observan todo casi con ansiedad, casi como si quisiera grabar en su memoria el pueblo donde debería haber crecido, donde debería haber sido feliz. Los ojos de Hermione permanecen alerta en todo momento y vigilan con meticulosidad cada rincón de las calles, cada ventanal de los comercios, cada rostro que se asoma detrás de las ventanas de las casas.

Harry y ella siguen caminando, sin soltarse en ningún momento (la preocupación parece remitir poco a poco) y pasan delante de casas en las que pueden ver como los niños corren y sonríen mientras el fuego crepita en las chimeneas y el árbol de navidad reluce como si tuviera vida propia. Hermione siente como algo le aprieta el corazón, las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos mientras estos recorren con melancolía la figura de dos muñecos de nieve que reposan frente a una casa. Harry pasa de largo, sin detenerse más de unos segundos pero Hermione detiene sus ojos en los muñecos de nieve más tiempo del necesario y es que los recuerdos parecen haberse adueñado de ella en escasos segundos y el dolor es tan grande que no cree poder resistirlo.

Los recuerdos se agolpan en tropel en su memoria, sus manos tiemblan casi imperceptiblemente y consigue a duras penas retener las lágrimas que amenazan derramarse de sus ojos de sabionda de un momento a otro. Los recuerdos, que solo son suyos, le hacen darse cuenta de todo lo que no tiene en esos momentos.

Hogwarts.

Ron.

Sus padres.

Sus padres, que ya no la sonríen. Sus padres, que ya no bailan en la cocina, mientras su padre se empeña en cantar villancicos a todo volumen. Sus padres, que ya no hacen rodar una bola de nieve por el jardín. Sus padres, que ya no la sonríen mientras su muñeco de nieve descansa junto al suyo. Sus padres que…

El grito de felicidad de una niña hace que tanto Harry como Hermione se den la vuelta asustados para mirarla, pero al ver la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos ninguno de los dos puede evitar sonreír con ternura.

La niña corre hacia su padre que, con los brazos abiertos, sonríe como sino existiese un mañana. Un pequeño paquete en su mano izquierda atrae la atención de Hermione y mientras la niña se refugia en los brazos de su padre, que la levanta en vilo y la hace dar vueltas, Hermione se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, quizás intentando no echarse a llorar, pues el paquete que sujeta el padre le ha recordado tanto a su propio padre que no le queda más remedio que desviar la mirada y apretar la mano de Harry para seguir su camino.

La nieve cruje bajo sus pies y de pronto lo ve.

Un pequeño _lazo de navidad _medio oculto en la nieve que ondea levemente cada vez que la fría brisa invernal sacude los desnudos árboles. El dolor se vuelve tan fuerte que el aire escapa de sus labios en forma de jadeo y mientras Harry la mira de reojo sin saber que la pasa, ella intenta por todos los medios retirar los ojos de ese dichoso lazo rojo pero no puede y los recuerdos vuelven a adueñarse de ella.

Y se ve bajo el árbol de navidad riendo en voz alta mientras su padre abre sus regalos con una sonrisilla de pillo en los labios. Ve a su madre besando su mejilla con infinita ternura. Ve a su padre cogiendo un lazo de navidad y poniéndoselo a ella a modo de diadema. Se ve a ella sonriendo algo avergonzada por ese detalle y luego se ve siendo abrazada por ambos. Los ve a los tres sentados frente a la pequeña chimenea del salón, con los envoltorios de los regalos a su alrededor, el árbol de navidad brillando casi de manera mágica y, sobre todo, ve a su padre cogiendo la mano de su madre y rodeando su cuerpecito con la otra mano mientras una cámara les hace una foto.

Intenta llenarse los pulmones de aire y aprieta la mano de Harry con más fuerza mientras él permanece quieto a su lado, sin saber muy bien que hacer, sin saber muy bien si preguntarla que la pasa.

Ella sonríe con tristeza mientras se agacha para coger el lazo de navidad y al incorporarse, con él en la mano, decide que es hora de enfrentarse a la mirada de Harry.

-Mi padre siempre jugaba con esto-abre la mano para que Harry pueda verlo y él, tras asentir, vuelve a dirigir sus ojos a ella, para que continúe hablando.- Solía ponérmelo de diadema mientras mamá reía a carcajadas. Era su momento preferido de la navidad. Le encantaban los lazos de navidad, solía jugar con ellos antes de ponerse a envolver los regalos y…no sé si seguirá haciéndolo y…-la voz la abandona en el mismo instante en el que una solitaria lágrimas se desprende de sus ojos de marisabidilla. Y detrás de ella aparecen muchas más y tal y como ha hecho Harry en el cementerio, rompe a llorar.

Y es que los recuerdos duelen tanto que la impiden respirar y se pregunta, una y otra vez, si volverá a ver a sus padres. Si volverá a estar con ellos en navidad y se promete, mientras Harry la abraza con delicadeza, que jamás de los jamases se olvidará de sus padres (aunque ellos no se acuerden de ella)

Se promete que jamás de los jamases dejará que ese lazo de navidad se pierda en las infinidades del tiempo y de la memoria.

.

**end**


End file.
